Past Or Present
by Inubabie
Summary: Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**1234567890987654321**

"Inuyasha, you are eighteen years old! There is no reason to throw your future away over some girl!"

"Dad, she's not just 'some girl' to me. I love her! And I'm not going to college if that means leaving her behind!"

Kagome considered just leaving when she heard Inuyasha and his father arguing, but thought better of it. She had something she needed to do.

She rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is busy right now. Why don't you come back later?" Inuyasha's father said when he came to the door.

"Move dad! I'm not busy!"

"Fine, but you have five minutes."

Inuyasha came out onto the porch and shut the door.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I-I think we should break up."

"What? Why?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. "I just don't feel that way about you anymore. I'm sorry."

_**SEVEN YEARS LATER **_

"Hello, I'm Kagome, I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror.

"What Sango?"

"Are you practicing again? Honestly, you've been working at Ben's for how long?"

"Two years." Kagome answered opening her bedroom door.

"Exactly, now come on or we'll be late for class."

"Right, wouldn't want that would we?" Kagome grabbed her back pack from her bed and walked out of the door. She stopped when she saw the award ceremony on television.

"Kagome? HELLO KAGOME!"

"Wha-, oh sorry come on."

"Since when do movie stars interest you?"

"They don't, come on."

**1234567890987654321**

"And actor of the year goes too...Inuyasha Takashi!"

The crowd rose to it's feet and cheered as Inuyasha stood to go accept his award.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to take me with you? You said you'd announce it tonight."

Inuyasha smirked at all the fans. "Alright Kikyo, let's go." He said offering her his arm which she more than willingly took.

Gracefully, the walked up the steps. Inuyasha approached the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Before I grace you with my acceptance speech I would like to announce that in two weeks I will be marrying this lovely supermodel beside me, the soon-to-be Kikyo Takashi!"

**1234567890987654321**

"Hello, I'm Kagome, I-I'll b-be, your..." Kagome stopped.

One bad thing about working at a bar and grill was the television. Another bad thing, you got to watch your movie star ex-boyfriend announce his marriage to a supermodel.

"Um, ma'am?"

Sango noticed Kagome's stupor and ran over.

"Kagome, why don't you take a break. I'll take over here."

Kagome slowly nodded her head and went into the kitchen and then out the back door into an alley.

_'It was seven years ago Kagome. Get over yourself.' _

Kagome heard the door open and Ayame, her and Sango's other room mate, came and stood beside her.

"You feeling okay today? Me and Sango will cover for you if you want. Uncle Ben won't mind."

Ayame's Uncle Ben was the owner of the bar and grill. He was a great guy and when Ayame asked for him to let all of them work there he agreed.

"No, it's alright. I need the money to pay for school, and besides Ben did us a huge favor letting us work here. I won't let him down."

Ayame shook her head. "Kags, I'm a wolf youkai and I'm still not as proud as you are."

"I wouldn't call it pride. Let's just say that when you've let down as many people as I have, at some point in your life you just grow tired of it."

"You know what you should do on winter break in a week?"

"What? Study for my exams?"

"No, you should go find some of those people you let down and apologize. Maybe then, you won't be too afraid to let someone help you every once in awhile."

"You know, you are way too wise for your age."

"I know, I know. Now, come on, let's get back in there."

**1234567890987654321**

"But, Inu, I want to get married on the beach!" Kikyo said on her whiny voice.

Inuyasha cared very much for Kikyo but when she threw a fit like a child it made him want to jump off a building.

"I know, but that would be too open to the public. We will have to get married in a more reclusive place." He said through clenched teeth.

Kikyo put her hands on his bare chest. "You know I love it when you put your foot down like that."

"And you know seducing me will not change the fact that we're not getting married on the beach."

Kikyo stormed off into the other room and Inuyasha lay down on his bed. He started shooting tomorrow and he needed his rest.

**1234567890987654321**

**Hope you guys like it! Read and Review Please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 2**

**1234567890987654321**

"So, I'm thinking that we hold some kind of contest. A week on set with Inuyasha or something like that." Miroku said the morning the movie shooting began.

"I have a better idea. As director of the film I think we should do a contest, but whoever wins gets to be take the female lead." Koga said high fiving the man sitting next to him.

"But I am Inuyasha's manager and we are not willing to postpone filming for however long that might take." Miroku said through clenched teeth.

"You guys do realize I'm standing here. Feel free to ask me my opinion at any time." Inuyasha stated. He hated having these meetings. They always acted like he was in another country.

"Fine, what do you propose we do?"

Well, make it a very short contest. Get the girl to send a video saying why she should win. Then you, Koga, and you, Miroku can go over it together and pick the winner."

"You don't want to help pick the girl?" Miroku asked.

"No, surprise me."

"Fine, the contest goes on through the week. Saturday, we pick the winner, Sunday we get the girl here to sign a contract. Any objections?" Koga asked.

"No, but which one of you is going to tell that girl we already hired that her spot is being given away?"

Everyone in the room felt a chill run down their spines. That Kagura could be very scary when she wanted to.

**1234567890987654321**

"I don't know what got into her. It seems like every time that Inuyasha guy is on television she freaks out." Ayame said trying the paint on her toe nails.

"Yeah, I know maybe she's like a really big fan or something."

Ayame glanced at the television. "Hey Sango look!" She said turning up the volume.

_**TELEVISION**_

_"So Inuyasha tell me what exactly this contest is about?"_

_"Well, we will pick one lucky girl to do the lead role in my new film "The Last Night."_

_"I see and what is the movie about?"_

_"I play a bank robber and the woman will play a hostage that I fall in love with."_

_"Well, you heard him ladies so be sure to get your video's in by the end of the week."_

_**END**_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, but how will we get her to do it?"

"I am majoring in directing. She wouldn't reject helping me practice would she?"

"Ayame you are a genius!"

**1234567890987654321**

"A video? But why? Your in your last year why would you have to make something so amateur?"

"I think it's just to refresh us on the basics. Come on it'll fun and I will really really appreciate it."

"Okay, Ayame I'll do it."

"Your the best Kags."

**1234567890987654321**

"Alright you ready for this?"

"Yeah, how many were sent in?" Miroku said taking a huge drink of his coffee.

"Too many."

"Well, let's get started then."

Koga began to play the first video.

_"Hi, I'm Terra and I LOVE Inuyasha!"_

"She's cute."

"Yeah, perv, but she too obsessed. Remember this is our leading lady we're choosing here."

"Right."

After watching forty more videos they were about to just pick the first girl when they put Kagome's in.

_"Hello, I'm Ayame and this is Sango. We're submitting this video of our friend because we think she'd be great for this film!"_

"Wow, this is a first."

Sango and Ayame faded from the screen and it changed to Kagome sitting on a bench in the park.

_"Ayame are you sure I look okay?"_

_"Kags, just go."_

_"Alright, I'm Kagome Higurashi and if I could change one thing in my life it would be to be more courageous." _

The film shut off and Miroku and Koga looked at each other both smiling.

"We found our girl."

**1234567890987654321**

"Hey Kagome come back here for a minute!" Hojo the bartender called.

"Alright, I'm coming."

She went behind the bar and stood with both hands on her hips. She blew a few strands of loose hair out of her face in frustration.

"Sorry Kags, I know your busy."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. What's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe during the break you'd want to have dinner with me?" He said blushing slightly.

At that moment Ayame and Sango came busting into Ben's. They turned the volume up as loud as it would go and ran behind the bar with Kagome.

"What's going on guys?"

"Shh Kags, you'll want to hear this."

Kagome turned her attention to the television.

_"And the winner of the contest to star in a film with THE Inuyasha Takashi is...Kagome Higurashi!"_

Kagome stood frozen for several minutes before fainting into nothingness.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: I know it's short but I had to add this to set up the rest of the story. Next chapter find out how Inuyasha reacts when he sees Kagome again! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 3**

**1234567890987654321**

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" Kagome heard someone yelling. It felt like they were in another universe. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. She was still behind the bar.

"Please tell me that what I just saw on that TV was a waking dream or something." She ground standing up.

Ayame and Sango came out from their hiding places.

"We thought you'd be happy."

"Yeah, every time you see that guy you stop and watch him. We figured you were a big fan of his or something."

"Ayame, Sango, come out back with me." Kagome said walking from behind the door managing to dodge most of the nosey customers.

Kagome took a long breath when she stepped out into the alley followed by her two friends.

"Kags, what's going on?" Ayame asked with concern in her eyes.

Kagome almost smiled but held back. She was trying to be mad at them. "Look, you guys remember when I told you about that guy that I was with from middle school until the end of high school?"

"Yeah the one you broke up with so he didn't throw his future away. What about him?"

"Well, 'him', just happens to be Inuyasha Takashi."

**1234567890987654321**

"Hey Inuyasha, I've got good news." Miroku said coming in to Inuyasha's hotel room.

"What?"

"We found a girl. And I think she is perfect for this."

"Really? What's she like?" Inuyasha said thinking of Kikyo. He hoped the girl they picked wasn't like her. As much as he loved Kikyo, a little time away from her would be nice before they got married.

"That's the thing, you see her friends sent the video in. I don't think she even had a clue."

"You think she'll back out?"

"No, your Inuyasha, no girl would want to miss a chance to meet you, plus it's a big opportunity for her. If this movie is a success, which it will be, this girl could become as famous as you."

"Feh, I doubt that."

**1234567890987654321**

Ayame and Sango were speechless. How did one respond to something like that?

"W-wait a minute. You're telling us that your ex-boyfriend is a movie star?" Sango managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, I was kind of shocked when I found out about his acting career. He never said he was interested in the performing arts. Of course, we never talked much about the future. Anyway, point is I'm not doing this, there is no way I can look at him after what I did. Besides, he hates me."

"You have to go! You just told me the other day you'd like to apologize to some of the people you've let down, this is your chance to do that!"

"I did not say I would like to do that, you said I should. You don't understand, I think it'll be worse if I go than if I don't. I let him get on with his life. It was the right thing to do. He's even getting married now. Going to that movie would just mess things up. And I think I've done more than enough."

Ayame and Sango glanced at each other and smiled.

"I guess we'll just have to come with you and drag you there then won't we?"

**1234567890977654321**

"We just got the call, the lead girl is on her way now. And she's bringing her two friends with her. They said Kagome was very nervous so they're coming for support. Not that I mind that Sango was very pretty."

"Alright, Miroku close your mouth now I think drool is coming out of it." Inuyasha said turning away from him.

"Good, I found out that Ayame is majoring in directing. Maybe she'll be of some help." Koga said casually leaning back in his chair.

"You looked the girl up? And I thought Miroku was perverted."

Koga blushed slightly. "That's not it at all! I have to check out the people that are going to be on my set. I have to do a back ground check when we do contests like this."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and stood. "One of you perverts come get me from my room when she's here."

**123467890987654321**

"Don't worry Kagome we'll be there with you the entire time." Sango said soothingly as she, Ayame, and Kagome sat on the plane.

"Yeah, and if things do go bad at least we get to have some fun at the beach!"

"Ayame that is not funny. And why are they filming a movie about a bank robber on an island anyway?"

"I don't know Kags, maybe for the seclusion."

"Yeah, I didn't think of that."

"Who cares, we get to spend however long filming takes on the beach!"

Kagome and Sango laughed at Ayame.

"I'm glad you're so optimistic. We'd probably die if you weren't."

"Sango would last a little while, but yeah Kags, you'd die."

**1234567890987654321**

"We're going to pick the girls up from the airport. Are you coming?"

"No, they have to come here anyway, so I'll just meet them when they get here."

"Alright."

"Wait, before you go, what's the leading girls name?"

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome? Okay, you can go." Inuyasha looked back at the television. He didn't think twice about the name Miroku had just used. Of course, after a few years, he learned not to let that name effect him.

**1234567890987654321**

"This is going to be sooo fun!"

"Ayame, you can stop saying that now. It's starting to make me sick."

"Aw, come on Kags, I know you're nervous, but could you please not be so down?"

"Would you both be quiet?" Sango said through gritted teeth.

Kagome and Ayame both fell silent.

"Look, there's Miroku." Sango said after they had left the plane.

"How'd you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Obviously, me and Ayame googled him and the director too."

"Yeah, that director is quite the looker."

Miroku approached them and held out his hand to Kagome first and then the others.

"Hello, I am Miroku, Inuyasha's agent. Nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Sango. This is Ayame and Kagome."

"Koga is waiting in the limo. We should go. Right this way."

Kagome and Ayame smiled behind Sango's back. She had rushed to Miroku's side as he led the way.

"Maybe she'll be having a better time than even you, Ayame."

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha heard a soft knock on his door.

"It's open Miroku!"

"Um, well actually it's not Miroku, It's Kagome."

_'Kagome? Oh right the girl that's doing the movie. I thought I would meet her in the lobby.'_

He got up and opened the door, wishing almost instantly that he hadn't.

Kagome smiled nervously. "Guess you never thought I'd be the Kagome you were opening the door to."

"No."

"This wasn't my idea. I mean, I'm not mad at you or anything, it's just...my friends planned this without me knowing."

"You shouldn't have come here."

Kagome looked down at her feet. "I know." She said softly.

Inuyasha noticed many people standing around in the hallway and pulled her into his room.

"Why didn't you tell Miroku that you knew me? Some warning would have been nice!" He yelled at her.

"I tried, but Ayame and Sango wouldn't let me. I told them you wouldn't want to see me."

"You got that right."

"I can't say I wasn't hoping that maybe..." Kagome trailed off.

"Maybe what? That I would forgive you and take you back?"

"No, not exactly. I know you are engaged. But I did hope you would forgive me. Or at least let me explain why I did what I did."

"I'll tell you why you did it, you 'didn't feel that way about me anymore'. And that's good because I definitely don't feel anything for you."

"I know, but since we are doing this movie together, I wanted us to put the past in the past and just become friends again."

"We're not doing this movie together! I'll have you out of here in another hour."

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"I signed a contract as soon as I got off the flight. I'm stuck here until filming is over."

**1234567890987654321**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!**

**Chapter 4**

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome watched as Inuyasha began to pace his room.

"Until filming is over, you said?" He asked not looking at her.

"Yes."

"Why did you do that!? Didn't you think of how I would feel about this? Who am I kidding? Of course you didn't. That's why you are here."

"I'm sorry, but Miroku and Koga were very persistent. And my friends were so excited to be here. I couldn't let them down even if that meant upsetting you, which I didn't want to do."

"You need to go now. I need to think."

"Okay. I really am sorry Inuyasha. I know you don't believe me, but I am."

**1234567890987654321**

Ayame and Sango were having lunch on the beach with Koga and Miroku, and for that Kagome was glad. She didn't want to be asked questions at the moment. Not after seeing Inuyasha.

He was even more handsome in person. Even more than seven years previous when she had ended their relationship.

He wanted her gone. And she didn't blame him. She blamed herself. She should have told him the truth from the very beginning. Then, maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

**1234567890987654321**

He continued to pace even after she had left. He had never thought of how much she and Kikyo resembled each other until now. Not in personality, but in looks. They had the same eyes color, hair color, and when Kikyo didn't go tanning, the same skin color.

Kagome didn't have her height though. Kikyo was tall and had long legs. "Model Legs', as he liked to call them.

Of course, none of this information would help him out of this predicament. He needed to get Kagome out of here and he needed to do it as soon as possible.

But deep down he knew, there would be no way. Those contracts contained no loop holes. No chance for escape. He would simply have to give it all he had on set. If they could get scenes done in only a few takes, they would be done sooner.

And that meant he would be away from Kagome sooner.

**1234567890987654321**

"I can't believe we all get our own rooms. I thought for sure we'd have to bunk with you Kags."

"Yeah, I guess we got lucky." Kagome said robotically.

"Aw, come on Kags, what's wrong."

"I went to his room."

"What?" Sango and Ayame said together plopping down beside Kagome on her bed.

"Yeah, and he was not happy to see me. In fact, he is currently trying to think of a way to get me back home. I told you this was a bad idea."

"Did you tell him why you really broke it off?" Ayame asked even though she knew the answer.

"No."

"Then you need to. He might feel differently if you do."

"And what if it just makes it worse?"

"Honestly Kags, I don't think it can be any worse."

"Thanks for your support Sango." Kagome said, but she smiled.

**1234567890987654321**

There was another knock on his door.

"Look, I don't want to see you." He said opening the door,

"Jeez, Inu, what I ever do to you?" Koga asked.

"I thought you were Kagome."

"Kagome? Why would she be coming in here? And why wouldn't you want to see her. She's quite the sight."

"Yeah and she is also my ex girlfriend."

Koga began choking on his soda and Miroku just looked stunned.

"Ex girlfriend? Why would you want to brake up with a girl like that?" Miroku asked when his voice returned.

"I didn't, but I can see she has you fooled."

"She broke up with you?" Koga asked smirking.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter, what matter's is we finish this move as quickly as possible and I'll expect both of you to help me with that. After all it is your fault she's here in the first place."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome heard people talking in Inuyasha's room and just as she turned to leave Miroku and Koga rushed out.

"Kagome, um, nice to see you."

"Hey, Miroku, Koga. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You weren't. We were just leaving, quickly."

Kagome stood puzzled for a moment before knocking on Inuyasha's door.

Inuyasha opened the door.

"What now?" He asked.

"There's something important I need to tell you."

Inuyasha walked back into his room. Kagome shut the door behind them.

"Go ahead." He said sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay, well that day I, uh, broke up with you, wasn't for the reason I said."

"What was it then?" He asked trying not to sound curious.

"I heard you and your father arguing. When you said you wouldn't go to college if that meant leaving me, well I couldn't let you do that."

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"And you couldn't just tell me that?"

"I know I should have, but I was afraid you'd ask me to come with you and I wasn't ready to leave yet. You knew what you wanted to do with your life and I didn't. I was scared I would hold you back."

There was a long silence before Inuyasha spoke. Kagome almost thought she had imagined it.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"What you wanted to do with your life."

Kagome smiled. "Not really. I mean, I go to college and I'm a part time waitress, but I guess I kind of do that to take up time. I don't live at home anymore, guess that's an upside. But the best part was meeting Sango and Ayame. They are good people."

"You should keep an eye on Koga and Miroku then. They are like animals."

Kagome laughed. "Thanks, I will."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You know this doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know, but it means someday you finally can."

"How is it any different than before?"

"Because now you know I didn't break up with you because I didn't love you. I did."

**1234567890987654321**

"Been a long day, huh?" Sango asked Kagome. The sun had set hours before and they were lying on the sandy beach.

"Yeah, but in a good way."

"Your glad you came now?" Ayame asked from her other side.

"Well, I think it would have been better if I wasn't going to be in a movie, but yeah I guess I am."

"Good, because I love it here!"

The girls laughed and each drifted into their own thoughts.

Kagome looked at the scenery. With all of the days events she hadn't had a chance to just enjoy the beautiful view. The way the full moon lay over the ocean seemed magical.

Kagome smiled. Maybe magical things would happen here.

**1234567890987654321**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!**

**Chapter 5**

**1234567890987654321**

He grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

"I said not to move!" He yelled his faces a few inches from her own.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been good at taking orders. Especially not from a guy like you."

"CUT!" Koga yelled.

"What now?" Inuyasha growled. It was already their eighth take and they still hadn't even made it all the way through the scene.

"Look, both of you are doing a good job, but I want a great scene not just a good one. Take a five minute break and then we'll start again."

Kagome and Inuyasha were handed bottles of water and they sat down beside each other.

"He is really starting to ride my nerves." Kagome said taking a long drink.

"He gets worse."

"I know that wall you push me into is supposed to be soft, but now it's starting to sting a little."

"Sorry, but if I do it any different, Koga will just make us start over again."

"Alright everyone, let's get back to work. Ayame, sit in for me this time. Maybe you'll be able to see what's wrong. I know there's something I just don't know what."

Ayame pulled up a chair next to his as Kagome and Inuyasha took their places. Along with all the extras.

"ACTION!"

Inuyasha walked into the bank with his gun held above hit head. He 'shot' a hole in the ceiling. Kagome and the extras turned to look at his in terror.

Inuyasha smirked. "You all know what to do. Get on the ground, put your hands behind your head. And don't move."

Everyone did as told except for the banker who began opening the safe. And Kagome who continued to stare at him.

Inuyasha approached her. She tried to run around him but he slammed her into the wall.

"I said not to move!" He yelled his face inches from her own.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been good at taking orders. Especially not from a guy like you."

"And what kind of guy is that? An incredibly sexy one?"

"No, a scum bag."

"You'll regret that."

"CUT!" This time it was Ayame who yelled it.

"So?" Koga asked her.

"I think it's the lack of emotion. In the eyes and the body movement. You can hear the fear and anger, but you can't really see it. That makes it hard to believe what they are saying." Ayame answered.

Koga hugged her and she blushed. "Genius! Well, you heard her. I want to feel it not just hear it! Start from when Inuyasha approaches Kagome. And, ACTION!"

Inuyasha slammed Kagome into the wall. He imagined the day she had left him standing at his house with hardly an explanation.

"I said not to move!" He yelled his face inches from her own.

Kagome thought of the same moment that he had. And they were both mad at the same thing. Her.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been good at taking orders. Especially not from a guy like you." She said fake spitting in his face.

"And what kind of guy is that? An incredibly sexy one?"

"No, a scum bag."

"You'll regret that."

"END SCENE! That was great you guys. We'll start another scene in an hour."

The cast and crew began to leave the set. Kagome and Inuyasha changed into their normal clothes.

Kagome found Sango and Ayame waiting for her at the beach.

"How did you two get here so quickly?"

"We got a ride. We would have waited but you took too long."

"I had to take off my costume."

"Yeah, we figured that much. So, are you two as hungry as I am?"

"Yeah, Sango I defiantly am. Let's go eat. There's no telling how long it'll be before I get a break this time."

**1234567890987654321**

"So, things weren't so bad on set earlier. Did you and Kagome work things out?" Miroku asked stuffing grapes into his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha answered. He was wolfing down his usual ramen.

"Koga let Ayame do the scene. That was strange."

"Yeah, he's usually a control freak."

"I think he likes Ayame more than he is letting on."

"Feh, like you can talk. I saw you drooling over Sango."

"Ahem, these grapes taste great. You should try some."

**1234567890987654321**

Once back on set Kagome was snagged by her make up artist. She was a woman in her earlier thirties and she was very angry with Kagome. She did not understand how Kagome would think it would be okay to go swimming after she had spent so much time on Kagome's make up.

After the grumpy woman was done Kagome was dressed in a new costume. It was a simple pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt.

Koga wanted to do the scene where Kagome had been in Inuyasha's capture for a week. Her hair was teased and she had only socks on her feet.

They lightly tied her hands and feet and placed her on a stack of hay. Apparently, Snake (Inuyasha's character) had a hideout in an old barn.

Inuyasha came out onto the set. He had on jeans as well and a well fitting shirt. Kagome could see his well defined abs shaping through and blushed, looking away before anyone saw her.

"Okay, Inuyasha you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Good, action!"

Inuyasha had a bowl in his hand. He kneeled down so he was eye level with Kagome.

"Open your mouth." He said smirking.

"Bite me, Snake."

"Only if you ask nicely, Kagome." His smirk widening. (Kagome got to keep her own name for the movie).

Kagome began thrashing around trying to untie herself.

"Why don't you just let me go! I'm no use to you anymore!"

"You think I have no use for you? You're wrong. I have big plans for you." He leaned in and kissed her lips. Then he stood and walked out of camera shot.

"CUT!"

They ran through the scene a few more times. Night, was quickly upon them and Koga let them all go back to the hotel.

Sango and Ayame went with Koga and Miroku to check out some of the stored while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed behind.

Inuyasha went to his own room. He had received a message from Kikyo and needed to call her.

So, Kagome ate and then changed into a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. She lay down in her bed, but then a better thought came to her. So, she grabbed a sleeping bag and went down to the beach.

She lay in the sleeping bag and looked up at the stars. She was on a beautiful island after all. Why not sleep under the stars?

**1234567890987654321**

After a long conversation with Kikyo, Inuyasha found himself walking to Kagome's room. He didn't know why he was going there, but there he was at her door. He knocked, but no one answered, so he just opened the door.

"Kagome?"

The light was off, but he could tell she was not in there. So he followed her scent. She had left her room and the hotel. It came to him then and he went down to the beach where she was laying in her sleeping bag.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked startling her.

"I felt crammed in that room. It's much more easier to sleep out here."

Inuyasha sat down beside her. "Feh, I guess, but when a crab climbs in there with you, don't expect my help."

Kagome laughed. "Okay, deal. How is Kikyo?"

"She's fine."

"Well tell me about her."

"Okay, she has dark, raven colored hair. Brown eyes and she is about, as tall as I am."

"Really? She sounds pretty."

"Yeah, she is." He said looking over at her. She had a smile on her face, but looking into her eyes, he could tell something was bothering her.

"Today was fun."

"Yeah, it's fun, but it gets harder. It's really takes it out of ya."

"Yeah, I get that. So, how is your father?"

"He died a couple of years ago."

Kagome sat up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Feh, it's nothing." He said moving away from her.

Kagome lay back down and they sat in silence.

"I wonder what Sango and the other's are doing." Kagome said after ten minutes.

"If I know Miroku and Koga, and I do, they are probably at some club."

"Really? I don't know, Sango might go for that but Ayame wouldn't."

**1234567890987654321**

The music was blaring loud in her ears. Miroku handed her a drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem my lovely Sango."

Sango smiled. "Too bad Ayame wouldn't come."

"Yeah, I still can't believe Koga didn't come."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure."'

**1234567890987654321**

"It's getting late, if you want to go back to your room it's fine. I'll be okay out here by myself."

"I don't know, this does seem more appealing than my room. I'll go see if I have a sleeping bag."

Inuyasha stood and went back into the hotel. He knew he didn't have a sleeping bag, but Koga did. So he grabbed it and went to the beach.

After he had it all set he closed his eyes. He had another long day ahead of him.

**1234567890987654321**

The next morning when Kagome was between waking and sleeping, she felt something warm beside her. She moved closer to it and sighed.

She heard someone clear their throat and opened her eyes.

Golden orbs were starring at her.

Kagome blushed and moved away. Sometime in the night she had moved over to Inuyasha. Her head had been on his chest.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked away.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" But he didn't look back.

She stood herself and grabbed her sleeping bag.

When she got to her room Ayame and Sango were waiting for her. She sat down in a chair.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Ayame asked putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Nothing, come on Koga will kill us if we're late."

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha didn't even look at her unless they were filming. During one of the breaks Kagome went into his dressing room.

"Look, I'm sorry Inuyasha. It was an accident." She stopped in her tracks. Standing there beside him was his fiancé, Kikyo.

**99999999999999999999**


	6. Chapter 6

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!**

**Chapter 6 **

**123456789097654321**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Inuyasha didn't even look at her unless they were filming. During one of the breaks Kagome went into his dressing room._

_"Look, I'm sorry Inuyasha. It was an accident." She stopped in her tracks. Standing there beside him was his fiancé, Kikyo. _

_**Current Chapter **_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Kagome said looking down at her feet and turning to leave.

"Wait, why don't you come in so Inuyasha can introduce us." Kikyo said ushering Kagome back into the room and closing the door behind her.

Kagome felt very uncomfortable and she could tell Inuyasha did too. Kikyo however, seemed totally oblivious to the mood n the room. She plastered on her biggest, fakest smile, and went to stand beside Inuyasha, would just sat there in shock.

Kikyo cleared her throat, all the while holding the smile in place.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude."

"Kikyo this is Kagome, Kagome this is Kikyo."

"His fiancé." She said holding her hand out and shaking Kagome's.

Kagome gave a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you. Inuyasha has told me a lot of nice things about you."

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome with surprise in his eyes. Kagome tried to hide her anger. Did Inuyasha really think she would try to destroy his relationship?

Kikyo fake giggled. Making Kagome wonder if everything about her was as fake as her nails. "He's always doing that! I tell him to focus on his film so we can get married, but all he can think about is me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but only Kagome saw him.

"Well, I should really get going. We have to get back on set in a couple of minutes. Nice to meet you Kikyo." Kagome said leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Kikyo let the smile fall from her face. "That is your co star? Are they sure she's attractive enough for movies?"

Inuyasha fought the urge to take up for Kagome and just shrugged.

"Well, I don't. What happened to Kagura? They should have let her do it. She was beautiful."

The name Kagura sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. Of course Kikyo would think Kagura was a good co star. She liked Inuyasha to work with women that she knew Inuyasha would never be with. Kagura was just too frightening. And Kikyo must have noticed the resemblance between herself and Kagome. He could tell she was threatened by Kagome and him spending so much time together.

"Did you find out if you could get off or not?" Kikyo asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Did you find out if they would let you off in two weeks for the wedding?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. But I don't think they will. We'll probably have to postpone."

Kikyo furrowed her brow. "What? But you said we would be married in two weeks!"

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I know that Kikyo, but I warned you that I might need more time. It's already been a week and a half. And we wouldn't be able to have a honeymoon."

"I don't care! I can wait for that. You can't just take one day off?"

Inuyasha took a deep breathe. "Why don't you go back home and get everything ready. If it can happen in a few days, then I'll fly home too. If not, then everything will be ready when filming is over."

"But I have to let the guests know!" Kikyo whined.

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo softly on the lips. "It is only going to be your family and a few close friends. They'll understand."

"EVERYONE BACK ON SET!"

Inuyasha heard Koga yell. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo again. "Look, when I'm done here, we'll have dinner before you go back home, alright?"

Kikyo smiled. "Okay, I'll go to your room."

"Good."

**1234567890987654321**

"Now this is a very intense scene. Snake, will tell Kagome how he has grown to feel about her. I need to feel the love." Koga said sitting in his chair.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, but he didn't look at her. She was dressed in the costume from the day before, her hands and feet were still tied, and they were in the barn setting again.

Inuyasha got down to eye level with Kagome looking at her for the first time, since Kikyo arrived.

"ACTION!" Ayame yelled with a smile on her face. She loved to do that.

Inuyasha brought his hand to the side of Kagome's face.

"Snake, w-what are you doing?" Kagome hadn't meant to stutter but there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Kagome." He breathed out.

Tears began to swell in Kagome's eyes and she stood up.

"CUT! Kagome, what are you doing?" Koga asked.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said running off set.

Koga cleared his throat loudly.

"Let's just go through the small clips where Kagome isn't in the picture."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome cursed at herself as she rushed into the hotel. Why did she do that? Now everyone would be suspicious, including Inuyasha.

She was unlocking her door when Kikyo came rushing down the hall.

"Kagome! Kagome !" She said waving.

Kagome stopped. It would be rude if she didn't.

"Oh, hi Kikyo."

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked when she reached her.

"Oh, they didn't need me right now, so I decided to come take a nap."

Kikyo stepped in front of Kagome's door to block her way. Her smiling face turned into a glare.

"Okay, well while I've got you here alone let me give you a little warning. I know how Inuyasha's female fans can get. And don't you dare try anything. My Inuyasha would never have a girl like you and if you try I will find out and you will pay."

A man came walking down the hall and Kikyo smiled again and moved out of Kagome's room. Kagome quickly rushed into her room. She would never tell Inuyasha what Kikyo had said.

**12345678987654321**

Later that day Inuyasha sat across from Kikyo at the fanciest restaurant she had been able to find.

He couldn't bring himself to focus on the woman talking to him. His mind kept drifting off to Kagome and the way she left set.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo practically screamed.

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" She asked angrily.

"I thought you said you wanted me to focus on the movie."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "You know I have to say things like that to keep up my image. I can't believe I flew out here, just to have you ignoring me." Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm just busy is all. I didn't ask you to come!" Inuyasha said getting equally as angry.

Kikyo got to her feet. "Fine, I'll just go back home!"

"Good!"

Kikyo left Inuyasha sitting at the table alone. After half an hour had passed Inuyasha went to the beach where he and Kagome had slept the night before.

He found her sitting on the sand with her toes under a pile of sand. Something told him she would be here. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry." She said after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"For wigging out on set today. For everything."

"Look Kagome, I know I was angry with you, I guess on some level I still am, but you have to stop torturing yourself. You did what you thought was right. Just let it go and move on with your life."

"Like you?" Kagome asked glancing at him.

"Yeah, like me."

Kagome could tell something was bothering him and pushed her own problems to the back of her mind.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."

"Inuyasha, you were never a good liar. Just tell me what's going on."

"I just had a fight with Kikyo. She thinks I don't listen to her enough."

"She's probably just stressed out about the wedding. Isn't it in a couple of days?"

Inuyasha sighed. "That's the problem. I knew filming wouldn't be done in time. But she pushed me and I didn't want to argue so I just agreed. It's my fault, but sometimes I just get tired of her nagging me."

Kagome put her hand over his. "She'll get over it. Filming will be done in a few months and then you can give her the best wedding ever to make up for the wait."

Inuyasha smiled. "You've changed. A little anyway."

Kagome smiled too. Then she noticed he hadn't moved her hand and the smile slid from her face. She looked very troubled and it began to worry Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. "Inuyasha, I..."

"What? What is it?"

"What if I had never left you? Do you think it would be me you are marrying?"

Inuyasha froze. Had she really just said that? "Kagome, I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"Because you did leave!" He said getting to his feet. He turned to walk away.

"Inuyasha, I still love you! I couldn't stop if I tried."

He could tell she was crying and he almost turned around. But a part of him still wanted revenge. So instead he just walked back to the hotel to ask for some time off to get married to Kikyo.

**1234567890987654321**

**Hope u liked it. read and review please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!**

**Chapter 7 **

**12345678987654321**

_**Last Chapter **_

_"What if I had never left you? Do you think it would be me you are marrying?"_

_Inuyasha froze. Had she really just said that? "Kagome, I can't answer that." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because you did leave!" He said getting to his feet. He turned to walk away. _

_"Inuyasha, I still love you! I couldn't stop if I tried."_

He could tell she was crying and he almost turned around. But a part of him still wanted revenge. So instead he just walked back to the hotel to ask for some time off to get married to Kikyo. 

_**Current Chapter **_

"No, and that is final!" Koga said rising from his chair.

"What? It's my wedding! Miroku, you can't let him do this." Inuyasha said glaring at the director.

"Actually Inuyasha, I agree. We are already behind schedule. Your wedding to Kikyo can wait."

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "What? You two agree on this?"

"Yes, we do. Come on Miroku, or Ayame might kill me for being late."

"I see what this is. Your little girlfriends have you on their side. Well tell them to just give it up because I do not love Kagome!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Clearly." Koga said smirking. Miroku paused before following Koga out of the door.

"Look Inuyasha, if you want to marry Kikyo by the time we are done here, then I'll support you. Don't do it to get back at anyone. You'll be the one that suffers. Oh, and Koga and Ayame are actually together, I'm sadly still working on Sango. Apparently, not all women like being groped."

**12345678987654321**

"Please get up Kagome." Ayame said for the millionth time.

"Ayame, I'm glad you and Koga had such a quick connection, but Inuyasha practically told me he hates me. How would you feel if Koga said that to you?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "He does not hate you. Look, we managed to talk Koga and Miroku into just doing things with Inuyasha this week, so please use it wisely."

After Sango and Ayame left Kagome shut all the curtains and turned everything off. She liked the darkness when she felt down. She went back to her bed and got under the blanket. Would she be able to face Inuyasha in a week?

**12345678987654321**

Inuyasha paced his room.

_'I do not love Kagome. I love Kikyo.' _

But she had said she loved him. How was he supposed to handle that?

There was a knock on his door and his heart began to race. He opened the door to see Sango standing there.

"Hi, Inuyasha." She said stepping in without invitation.

Inuyasha shut the door. "Uh, hi."

"Look, we don't really know each other so I'll just cut to the chase. Kagome has spent every day, every minute, every second, since she left you doorstep all those years ago punishing herself. I get it, your ticked off because of the way she handled things. But don't you think it's time you stop making her pay?"

"I already said something along those lines to her." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah, but what else did you say?" Sango asked her eyebrow raised.

"That I was still angry with her."

"And are you really? Or are you just trying to hurt her the way she hurt you?"

"Are you some kind of therapist?"

"No, I am just tired of seeing Kagome this way. She hasn't left her room since your little fight yesterday. She thinks you hate her."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She has always been overly dramatic."

"I agree with that. But she told you she loves you and she thinks you told her you hate her. I don't know if she's really over reacting this time."

"I didn't say I hate her! I just left. I needed to ask for time off. I can't miss my own wedding."

Sango shook her head. "Man, Miroku was right. You are dense. Look, you and I both know you don't really want to marry Kikyo. Maybe she helped you get over Kagome or whatever, but do you really want someone that fake?"

Sango didn't give him time to answer before she slipped out of the door.

"No, but I have to." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

**01234567890987654321**

Kagome heard her curtains being pulled open the next morning. She groaned and didn't dare take the blanket from over her head.

"Please, just go away guys. I'll get up in a few hours."

"Feh, you think you can fool me with that?"

Kagome threw the blanket off of her in surprise. "Inuyasha, w-what...I wasn't expecting you."

"Damn, why the hell did you have it so dark in here?"

"I don't know." Kagome said regaining her composure.

Inuyasha stretched out beside her and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm the famous one, yet your room is better than mine."

Kagome lay back down. "No, it's not. I've been in your room. They're exactly the same."

Inuyasha smirked. "I know, I was just making conversation so you'd relax."

"Oh. Um, about the other night, I'm sorry. I know you are about to get married. I shouldn't have said that."

"Do you know why I'm marrying her?"

"Her charmingly, fake personality?"

"Surprisingly no. It's because I feel like I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I made her a promise. I asked her to marry me. I can't back out on her."

"I understand." She took his hand in her own, linking their fingers together.

"I wanted you to know that. And to know that I don't hate you. I will never hate you, Kagome."

A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek and before she could stop herself she turned over to her side and kissed him. It was a quick peck on the lips and she blushed and pulled away.

But Inuyasha stopped her. He sat up with both of his hands on either side of her face. He pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately. Time seemed to stop. Kagome almost forgot everything, almost. She put her hands on his chest and pushed his away.

"I shouldn't have done that." Kagome said putting her face in her hands.

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't just you, ya know?"

"I know, but I started it. I always start it."

"Kags, that doesn't even make any since."

"Yeah, it does. I started it when I told you I still loved you."

"And do you?"

Kagome gave a nod. "Yeah, I told you, I couldn't stop if I tried. And I have tried."

"Too bad this didn't all happen before I proposed." Inuyasha said running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Kagome smiled sadly and put her hand gently on his cheek. "I know, but it didn't."

"Yeah."

They both lay back on the bed again, hands intertwined.

**01234567890987654321**

"Ahem."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome sat up quickly. They ad no idea how long they had been there, both of them had dozed off at some point.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ayame asked.

"I was just leaving. See you later Kagome."

"Bye Inuyasha."

The door shut behind Inuyasha and Ayame shrieked with excitement.

"He's calling off his wedding!" She cheered, but stopped when she saw she was the only one cheering.

"No, he's not. Once we are done here, he's going to marry Kikyo."

"So, you and Inuyasha just decided you'd mess around behind Kikyo's back until then?"

Kagome glared at her. "I would never do something like that! I mean, I did kiss him, but it was nothing. Just a 'have a good life' kiss."

Ayame glared right back. "Just a little kiss? Did you ever think of how that little kiss might effect Kikyo?"

"Since when do you care about Kikyo?"

"Since I saw Koga kissing someone else!" She yelled leaving the room.

Kagome was going to follow her but Sango burst into the room.

"What's wrong with Ayame? I tried to say hi to her and she gave me the most believable 'go-to-hell' look I've ever seen."

"She saw Koga kissing another girl. And she's mad at me because me and Inuyasha fell asleep on the bed together."

"Is he still engaged?"

"Yeah."

"I could see how that might set her off."

"Your not mad? We did kind of kiss."

"Mad? No, just wondering how best to punish Koga."

Kagome smiled. "How are we going to do that?"

Sango smirked evilly. "You'll see." She rubbed her hands together.

**12345678987654321**

Koga saw Ayame sitting alone at a cafe table. She was staring down into the cup in her hand. He pulled up the chair in front of her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Ayame?"

Ayame looked up. She glared at him. "What do you want?"

Koga looked puzzled. "Did I miss something?"

"No, but neither did I."

Koga just looked more confused. "If I'm supposed to be solving some kind of riddle, do you think you could give me a few more clues?"

Ayame slammed the cup onto the table. "I saw you kissing that other girl. And don't say it was just a friendly kiss, because I will know you are lying."

Koga looked down at his feet. "No, it wasn't just a friendly kiss. I met her a few months ago. She was an extra in another movie I did. We've been dating on and off."

"And you couldn't tell me you were already with someone? I know we haven't known each other long, but when you said you felt something for me you've never felt before I believed you. I can see know that was a mistake."

"Ayame, I did mean that."

Ayame scoffed. "No, I meant it though. I knew better than to get ahead of myself. I've only know you a few weeks, but you assured me it didn't matter how long we've known each other. It was just about our feelings. And you've made yours perfectly clear."

"Ayame I'm s-"

"Don't apologize. I just came to tell you that I'm leaving. There is nothing here for me anymore."

She stood to leave but Koga grabbed her wrist, but only gently. "I am sorry. I do want to be with you and only you. I'm just getting used to it. You have to give me time to adjust."

"If you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't need time. You can find someone else to help with the film. And since Kagome is more than comfortable now, I can go back home."

**123456789**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!**

**Chapter 8**

**LAST CHAPTER  
**

_"Don't apologize. I just came to tell you that I'm leaving. There is nothing here for me anymore." _

_She stood to leave but Koga grabbed her wrist, but only gently. "I am sorry. I do want to be with you and only you. I'm just getting used to it. You have to give me time to adjust." _

_"If you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't need time. You can find someone else to help with the film. And since Kagome is more than comfortable now, I can go back home." _

**CURRENT CHAPTER **

Kagome knocked on Ayame's door and went in before Ayame could tell her to leave.

Her luggage was lying on the bed all packed and ready to go.

"What do you want Kagome?" Ayame asked coming out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in hand.

"To ask you to please stay."

Ayame sighed. "I can't do that."

"Ayame, you know I'm sorry you walked in and found me and Inuyasha asleep together. I really am. But you and I both know, running away won't solve anything."

"Why can't you and Sango just let me go? She's been in here about a thousand times in the past two days."

Kagome smiled. "Because we'd die without you remember?"

"Kagome, you know I was never really mad at you. I know there is alot of history between you and Inuyasha. It was what I saw Koga doing. I took it out on you and I'm sorry for that. But that doesn't make me want to stay."

"I want you to stay. Sango wants you to stay. You didn't come here for Koga, remember? You came with your friends and I hope you stay with us too."

"How can I? How can I stay here and see him everyday? I feel like such an idiot and when I see him I'm reminded of it again."

"What better way to get back at him then to show him he doesn't have that much of an affect on you?"

"But he does."

"Maybe, but he doesn't need to know that."

Kagome smiled and left the room. Ayame looked at her packed bags. Her plane left in three hours now she wondered if she could really get on it.

**123456789**

"Look Miroku, if you grop me one more time, I swear you will no longer have a hand to grop with!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku across the cheek.

"It is not my fault my dear beautiful Sango. My hand has a mind of it's own."

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she smiled and laughed. She had a warmth to her that Kikyo never had and would probably never have. It made him wonder if he was making the right decision.

The two hadn't been alone since Ayame found them, even now they drug their friends with them out to a small and secluded bar. They wanted to be around each other, but Kagome didn't want to upset Ayame again, so this was the only way.

"You know Miroku if you spent as much time as you do groping women doing something more productive you'd be an expert at it by now."

"I tell you, my hand does it of it's own accord! I am merely victim to its control."

Inuyasha sighed. "You really are hopeless aren't you?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly. A few seconds later they saw Sango's face turn red again, matching to the hand print that made it's way to Miroku's face.

"I think we can take that as a yes." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Sango got up from the table and stalked off with Miroku hot on her heels.

"I told you they were animals."

Kagome sighed. "I wish Koga was a little less of an animal. Sango can handle guys like Miroku. They flirt alot but I know Miroku would only have true love for Sango. And Sango would know that. But Ayame can't handle a guy like Koga. She gives too much of herself to everything and everyone. This really hur her."

"Koga is and has always been Koga. He has changed since Ayame got here. Like when he let her help on set. He has never let any girlfriend do that before."

"Yeah, but that may be because is other girlfriends weren't film majors."

"Maybe, but I don't think that's it. I think if Ayame had been a bikkini waxer he would have still let her help."

"Why did she have to be a bikkini waxer? Couldn't she have just been, I don't know, a lawyer."

"No way, how would that affect you at all?"

Kagome laughed again. "I'm glad you aren't like that."

"I can barely handle one woman at a time, much less two or three."

"I agree. One is deffinately enough in that case."

"So, um, are you with anyone back home, if you don't mine my asking."

"Are you asking if I have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, is that okay, because if it's not you don't have to answer."

"It's fine Inuyasha. And the answer is no. I do not have a boyfriend. There is this guy I work with that has asked me out a few times, but I always give an excuse so I can say no without actually saying no. I'm actually running out of excuses."

"What is he a monster?"

"No, he's actually very cute and sweet; I just don't feel that way about him."

"I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you."

"Neither did I. But it's good we can talk about these kind of things. It means we're becoming friends."

Inuyasha nodded. Maybe he didn't just want to be friends with Kagome. But then what would he do about Kikyo?

**123456789**

Ayame sat quietly in her seat on the plane. After much thinking she had decided leaving was the best decision. She couldn't stay there with Koga no matter how much she loved her friends.

Since Ayame met Sango and Kagome, they had grown to depend on her to make all the responsible decisions. It was time they learned to make their own decisions. She was especially worried about Kagome. She knew that Kagome wouldn't even be alone with Inuyasha, because of what she had said to her. Ayame wanted Kagome not to listen to her all the time, but to listen to her self instead. To listen to her own heart.

She left letters behind for them. One for Sango and one for Kagome. She hoped they would be okay without her.

**123456789**

"Ayame, I'm sorry, please just call me."

Koga ran his hand frustratingly through his hair. Since the day Ayame said she didn't want to be with him anymore, he'd been desperately been trying to find her. He left so many messages he lost count. He went to her room, praying he would catch her before she left.

Never before had he felt so lost. He didn't care about the amount of he'd known her. It felt like he'd known her his entire life and the only thing that mattered was that he get her back.

**123456789**

"I can't believe she left." Kagome said reading Ayame's letter and sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry Kags, she'll be fine." Inuyasha said closing her door before they had an audience.

"I know. Ayame is strong. She's the glue that holds us all together. Without her I might float off into space some where."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you are tied down some place."

Kagome laughed. "She said I should follow my own heart and stop worrying aboout hurting other people's feelings."

"Maybe she has a point."

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. "You know what being back around you had made me realize?"

"What?"

"That no matter how much I try to move on and forget you, you'll always be a part of who I am."

"I know I feel the same way. But you are about to get married, and I still don't know what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Maybe it's right under your nose."

"Acting? No way, I would have never done this on my own."

"No, maybe the only thing you need to know for sure is that you belong with me. The rest will come later."

"I can't do that to you. You have a life and I'd be holding you back until I figure out how to fit myself into it."

Inuyasha stood. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"I want what's best for you. I want you to be happy. That will be enough for me."

"You are what's best for me Kagome! How much longer will it take you to see that!"

He stormed out of the room. Kagome lay back on the bed. Only she could hear everything she wanted and turn it down.

**123456789**

Koga was going through his room packing all the things he would need. The movie could wait, but Ayame couldn't.

Inuyasha came in with a curious look on his face. "Are you going some where?"

"I have to go get Ayame. You can have your time off. Go get married."

**123456789**

**A/N: I know it kind of short but I'm already working on the next chapter so it won't be a long wait. Read and review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!**

**Chapter 9**

**LAST CHAPTER**

_Koga was going through his room packing all the things he would need. The movie could wait, but Ayame couldn't. _

_Inuyasha came in with a curious look on his face. "Are you going some where?" _

_"I have to go get Ayame. You can have your time off. Go get married." _

**CURRENT CHAPTER **

Inuyasha sat on his bed frozen. Koga's words going through his mind over and over.

_'Go get married.' _

But he didn't want to get married anymore, did he? Or did he just want to marry Kagome instead of Kikyo?

Everything was getting more and more confusing. Kagome said she still wasn't ready, would she ever be? If he left Kikyo now would he be passing up a chance to be happy?

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. His frustration was building and he had no idea how to release it.

**123456789**

Kagome and Sango sat quietly on the beach. Each of them lost in their own way without Ayame to guide them.

"I miss her." Sango say putting her feet into the cold water.

"Me too."

"Koga went to go try to bring her back."

Kagome sighed. "I thought he might."

"What will you do now Kagome?"

"I wish I knew. It seems I never know what to do."

"Don't feel bad. I'm lost most of the time too."

Kagome rolled onto her stomach and let her chin rest on her crossed arms. "You still have more control than I do."

"You have plenty control on everything that doesn't have to do with Inuyasha."

Kagome yawned. "I guess you're right."

"I told Miroku I would have dinner with him tonight. You staying here again?"

"Yeah, have fun."

**123456789**

Ayame stopped in her path when she saw a huge crowd of screaming girls forming around a car outside.

"Ayame, can you go see what all that is about please?"

"Sure Uncle Ben."

Ayame went out of the door and out to the crowd. Using her youkai abilities she quickly went through the crowd and stopped when she reached the car's window. She tapped lightly on it and was surprised when it began to roll down.

"Um, I'm sorry but do you think you could..." Ayame froze. Had he really put the movie on hold to come all this way to see her.

"Ayame, get in, please."

Ayame was to shocked to protest and let Koga open the door and quickly pull her in beside him.

"Drive around the city a few times Steve." Koga said to his driver.

"You got it sir."

Koga rolled up the window that separated the front of the car from the back to give himself and Ayame some privacy.

"Koga, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted only you. I had to see you again. I was afraid, that I never would if I didn't come here."

Ayame was cautious but felt herself falling for him all over again. "Koga, I want to believe you, but it's so hard. I don't know how I can be sure."

Koga smiled. "How about I prove to you that I'm committed to only you, by, I don't know, getting married?"

**123456789**

When morning came the next day, Kagome decided to go to her room and shower. The warm water running over her body always made her feel like she was washing away all her problems. At least until she got out of the shower.

When she got to the door Inuyasha was coming down the hall with a luggage bag over his shoulder.

"Sleeping on the beach again?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I like it. So your leaving?"

"Koga gave us some time off so I figured I'd take care of a few things."

"Like a wedding?"

"Yeah, a wedding."

Kagome smiled. "Hope it goes well then." She rushed into her room and shut the door quickly behind her.

**123456789**

Inuyasha looked at her door for a few minutes before smirking and shaking his head. He pulled an envelope from is pocket and slid it under the door. He shook his head again and kept walking.

**123456789**

Sango knocked on Kagome's door again but there was no answer. She put her ear to the door and heard the shower running so she just walked in. She felt something on the bottom of her shoe and bent down to pick up the envelope.

It said _Kagome _on the front so she opened it up. It was an invitation.

_You are invited to the wedding of the Takashi's. _

Sango smiled and put the envelope and invitation back on the ground. There was no names. No bride, no groom. Maybe Inuyasha did have a plan.

**123456789**

Koga handed Ayame the fluffy pillow and glass of water she had requested. That is after the paper bag she needed to catch her breath.

"Better?"

Ayame hugged the pillow close and took a drink of water. "A little."

"I'm sorry Ayame, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It was a surprise."

"I know and I shouldn't have done that. I just don't want to lose you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side."

Ayame sighed. "One chance. That's all. But I think we should wait a few years on the marriage thing."

Koga kissed her happily. "Deal."

**123456789**

"He wants me to come to his wedding?" Kagome sat on the bed gripping the invitation in her hands.

"Maybe he wants to make sure you really are okay with it. You should go. It'll give you both closure."

Kagome starred at her in shock. "_You _want _me _to go to the wedding?"

"Yeah, it'll let Inuyasha know that you really don't mind that he's moving on."

"Alright, I guess I owe you that. But you are coming too."

"I know. Miroku asked me to be his date already."

"What am I going to wear?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

**123456789**

Kikyo stood in front of a mirror smoothing out her dress. Inuyasha had said he was on his way back and needed to talk to her, so she knew that meant their plans were going to pull through.

A maid popped her head into the room. "Inuyasha is here now ma'am. You should change before you go welcome him it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the dress before the wedding."

"Whatever leave me alone. I'll be out in a minute."

Kikyo quickly changed her clothes and ran down the stairs where Inuyasha was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Inu, I'm so glad you are back!"

Inuyasha stood but didn't smile back. "You should sit down. We need to talk."

Kikyo sat down. "What's going on? What happened?"

"I can't marry you Kikyo. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry!? This is about that girl Kagome isn't it? I knew she was after you! I warned her to stay away and now she'll pay!"

"You threatened her? I can' t believe she didn't tell me."

"Probably because it would ruin her plans! Inuyasha do not do this to me. How can you pick her over me?"

"You don't understand. I've known Kagome since I was a kid. She's the only girl I ever dated before you."

"Oh, so she's the one that you were with all that time huh? And how did that end? Oh yeah, she dumped you."

"She did it for me. And what have you done lately for anyone besides yourself?"

Kikyo through her arms in the air. "What the hell kind of question is that? Have _you _done anything for anyone but yourself?"

"Yeah, I almost lost the most important thing in my life just so I didn't break my promise to you."

"And yet here you are breaking your promise. And for what? Your career?"

"No, for the girl I won't live without."

**123456789**

"I can't believe Inuyasha is really going to marry Kikyo." Ayame said a week later. She and Koga were in his car on their way to the church.

"Inuyasha is stubborn."

"Yeah, so is Kagome."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe not. I'm just wondering how Kagome is going to keep working with him after this."

"Like you said, she's stubborn."

**123456789**

"Um, where is everyone?" Kagome asked sitting next to Sango and Miroku in the back of the church.

"Ayame and Koga are on their way."

"Yeah, but where is everyone else? Inuyasha's family, Kikyo's family. Their other friends. I thought at least Inuyasha's scary brother would be here."

Miroku and Sango exchanged a quick glance. "I don't know. Maybe we were the only ones that could make it on such short notice. Besides actors have more than one wedding all the time. One small for just their closest family and friends and one for their other friends."

"Yeah, but their is no family."

"Maybe neither of them feel very close with their families."

"Maybe."

Ayame and Koga came in and sat beside them.

"So when is this thing going to start?" Koga asked.

"Kagome, you should go talk to Inuyasha and see what's taking so long."

"Um, alright." Kagome moved and as she began walking down the aisle the piano player began to play the bridal march.

Kagome froze as Inuyasha came out with a priest and stood at the alter.

"What's going on? Where's Kikyo?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Kikyo isn't coming. This is our wedding Kagome. Well, at least for now. We can have another one where your family is here if you want."

Kagome walked up to the alter on shaking legs. "Inuyasha, I don't understand."

"I knew the only way to get you here would be if I didn't tell you it was actually us that was getting married."

"I'm not sure if I can do this. What about-"

"Forget all of that and just marry me. The rest will fall into place."

Kagome looked at her friends. "Did all of you know about this?"

"Well, Sango came to me with her suspicions and she was right. Inuyasha told me his plan, so I'd tell Sango. Just in case you wouldn't come." Miroku winked at Kagome and took Sango's hand.

"Hey me and Ayame had no idea. We are just as surprised as you are."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace and whispered to her. "Marry me Kagome."

"I don't want to hold you back."

"You won't be. You'll be moving us forward. Together."

Kagome pulled back. "Okay, let's do it."

The wedding past in a quick blur both saying their 'I do's'.

"And now you may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome just like he'd been longing to do since the night in her room.

"I love you Kagome Takashi."

"I love you too, Inuyasha Takashi."

"And now we can all go back and film!"

All eyes turned to glare at Koga. "Or maybe not."

**123456789**

**Review PLEASE!!**


	10. Epilogue

**Past or Present**

**Summary- Inuyasha's a millionaire getting married in two weeks, but when he 'runs' into his high school sweetheart will his plans change? InuXKag **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of those who for this fic, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it. **

**Chapter 10- Epilogue**

**123456789**

_Kagome lay across Snake's chest, her hands in his. They heard cars pull into the driveway. _

_"Snake, come out of there and let the hostage go."_

_Kagome sat up. "Did you know they were coming?" _

_Snake smirked and put his hand on her cheek. "I called them." _

_"Why? Snake, I don't want to lose you, please I'll distract them and you can get away." _

_He leaned in and kissed her soft lips, her tears falling down her cheeks. _

_"I have to turn myself in. I want to be better, for you. I want to be done with all of this." _

_"But I might never see you again!" _

_"Don't worry, babe we'll see each other again." _

_"But, I love you." _

_"And I love you. That's why I have to do this." _

_The couple kissed again and Snake got off the bed and threw on a shirt. _

_"I'll see you then?" _

_"Of course you will Kagome. Now, stay in here until they come in here to get you." _

_"Okay." _

_Snake went to the front door and walked outside. Before he could raise his arms in defeat shots were fired. Just like he knew they would. _

_Kagome heard the shots and came out screaming. She got Snake just as he was falling to the ground and cradled his head to her chest. _

_"No, you said we'd see each other, you can't die." _

_Snake smiled and closed his eyes. "And we will see each other again. Just don't forget I love you and that I changed. Make sure everyone knows that." _

_"Okay, I will." _

_Ten years Later _

_"And I did tell everyone. The notorious Snake died before he was ever shot. He was a good person and never got his second chance. And now I know that he's still waiting for me. And soon, I'll see my love again." _

**123456789**

"MIROKU!"

Miroku came running into the kitchen.

"Yes, my dear, beautiful Sango?"

"Don't, my beautiful Sango, me. Kagome and Inuyasha will be here any minute and you still haven't given Toshio his bath."

Miroku laughed nervously. "It is not my fault our son has a knack for getting into things he shouldn't."

"Well, if you were watching him he wouldn't have been able to eat my lipstick again. Honestly, what is this the third time this week?"

"Fourth."

Sango growled and put her hands on her hips. "Give him a bath and get him dressed."

Miroku ran out of the kitchen to bathe their son while Sango grumbled under her breath about irresponsible, perverted husbands.

The door bell rang and Sango went to answer it. When she opened it a little wolf youkai jumped into her arms.

"Aw, and how are you today little one?"

The baby wolf gurgled something and Sango laughed.

"Hey Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Kagome. Is she here yet?"

"No, come in. Where's Koga?"

"Working. He just started another film."

"Oh, I thought you were the one that was working?"

"Yeah, I am, but I we all took a day off."

Ayame followed Ayame into the kitchen and they heard a loud 'thump' upstairs.

"Is Miroku giving Toshio a bath again?"

"Yes."

"Lipstick?"

"Yeah."

Ayame smiled. "Never a boring day, eh?"

"I wish it were boring every day."

Ayame put her baby into the high chair at the table and turned back to Sango.

"So, how's Kagome?"

Sango smirked. "Just wait and see."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh, but it's sooo funny."

"You love to see Inuyasha suffer don't you?"

"Only because he laughs over the phone when Miroku jokes about all the stuff Toshio does while he's 'watching' him."

Ayame sighed. "I can't believe Kagome's been married for five years now."

"I know, I can't believe it's been six months since we've actually seen her."

"I'm happy for her. She finally found a career."

"I think the career found her. If I remember correctly she didn't exactly like the idea of being in movies at the beginning."

"Yeah, but she does now, and it's all thanks to us."

Sango heard yelling outside and a huge grin spread across her face. "They are here. Stay here and I'll go let them in."

Sango went to the door and opened it, he brow raising at the scene.

A very huge Kagome, poking Inuyasha in the chest because he, 'didn't park the car straight enough'.

"Ahem."

Kagome whipped around and her frown faded into a smile. She waddled over to Sango and pulled her into a hug.

"Sango, I am so glad to see you."

"I know it's been too long. Ayame is in the kitchen too."

"Did she bring the baby?"

"Yeah, he's here."

Kagome moved slowly past her to go into the house. Sango looked over at the stunned Inuyasha.

"H-how, did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make her nice again?" He whispered, looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome yelled from inside the house.

Sango laughed. "I'm not the one that got her pregnant. That's why she likes me. Just wait until she goes into labor."

Inuyasha paled and looked as if he were about to faint. "Please don't remind me."

**123456789**

Later that night they all sat around the dinner table laughing and talking like the family they had grow to become. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he helped with Ayame's baby and couldn't help but smile. Soon, he's be doing that with their own children.

**123456789**

**A/N: Well, that's it everyone! I hope you all liked it and will continue to read my other fics as well. **


End file.
